People who wear dentures have always had a problem cleaning the same. The accepted method of doing this is to place the dentures overnight in a container with a specially formulated cleansing solution which loosens plaque and food particles so that the same can be washed away when the dentures are removed from the container and rinsed prior to further use. After eating, when extended soaking is not possible, the artificial dentures can be removed, brushed and placed back in the mouth of the user but this a laborious job and one that most artificial denture users do not relish the thought of.
A variety of devices are available for mechanically cleaning artificial dentures from means for vibrating the soaking solution to propeller driven circulating means. All of these mechanical denture cleaners are primarily to help remove food and other matter from the dentures as a supplement to the overnight soaking.
All of the prior known mechanical denture cleaners and similar devices are either clinical in appearance or worse and are certainly not the type of devices that would be a pleasant addition to bathroom decor.
The following references represent the closest prior art of which the inventor is aware: